Blog użytkownika:Akodone/Jako przyjaciele
}} A więc: tak, to kolejny one-shot, bo pisanie rozdziałówki z Aurélie potrwa jeszcze z milion lat. Wiem, że i tak nikt mnie nie czyta, a ten shot nie jest zapewne tak fajny, jak mi się wydaje, ale zapraszam do przeczytania :D I ten tego: czytałam ten shot i poprawiałam błędy, które zauważyłam, ale jeśli zobaczycie jakąś literówkę czy jakiś inny błąd, niekoniecznie związany z ortografią lub interpunkcją; mile widziane wytykanie błędów związanych z zachowaniem bohaterów itp. Dobra, po tym długim wstępie już nie przedłużam. Miłego czytania! ---- Gdyby wszystkie lampy w Paryżu nagle zgasły, księżyc w pełni i mnóstwo gwiazd na nocnym niebie mogłyby przejąć ich rolę, a nikt by się nawet nie zorientował. Zwłaszcza że było dosyć późno i sporo ludzi schowało się już w swoich domach; połowa z nich zapewne spała. Było znacznie ciszej niż za dnia, chociaż na ulicach nadal ciągnęły się sznury samochodów. Na dachu, na tle księżyca stała ona. Choć wyczerpana po walce z kolejną ofiarą akumy, Biedronka znalazła w sobie tyle siły, by stać wyprostowana i dumna. — Zaliczone! — powiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko. Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, a ja przybiłem z nią żółwika, jak to czyniliśmy po każdej udanej walce. Tuż po tym oboje usłyszeliśmy piknięcie jej miraculum. Musiała iść, inaczej by się odmieniła, ujawniając mi swoją tożsamość. Oczywiście nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, ale ona nie chciała mi powiedzieć, kim jest naprawdę. Rozumiałem to i wiedziałem, że nie ma sensu nalegać. Zresztą ona też nie wiedziała, kto ukrywa się pod maską Czarnego Kota, więc w sumie byliśmy kwita. Mimo to coś podkusiło mnie, by chwycić Biedronkę za ramię i ją zatrzymać. — Co jest, Czarny Kocie? — zdziwiła się. — Przecież już ci mówiłam, że nie możemy się ujawnić! — Nie o to mi chodziło! — zapewniłem. — Tylko pomyślałem sobie, że... Dlaczego się zająknąłem? Dlaczego? Przecież to nic takiego! — Nie chciałabyś się ze mną jutro spotkać? — wypaliłem wreszcie, ciesząc się, że w ciemności nie widać, jak bardzo się zarumieniłem. Biedronka otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, a ja doskonale wiedziałem, co to będzie. Że jesteśmy superbohaterami, że nie powinniśmy się ze sobą umawiać. Że z tego i tak nic nie wypali. Jednak nie pozwoliłem jej dojść do słowa, dodając szybko: — Oczywiście jako przyjaciele. Przypomniała mi się mimowolnie jedna z naszych niedawnych potyczek z Władcą Ciem, gdy nasz wróg wysłał do nas Glaciatora, który zamieniał wszystkich w lody. Wszystkich poza zakochanymi. Wtedy Biedronka wpadła na genialny pomysł, byśmy udawali zakochanych. No, może ona udawała. Potem przypomniało mi się, co było potem. Wtedy właśnie Biedronka powiedziała, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Dla niektórych to pewnie niewiele, na moim miejscu woleliby, by Biedronka wyznała mi miłość. Przyznaję, sam też tego chciałem. Jednak wiedziałem, że nie mam na co liczyć. W tej sytuacji więc nawet zapewnienie, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, oznaczało dla mnie naprawdę wiele. Chociażby to, że nie jestem jej całkowicie obojętny. A w końcu wiele przyjaźni zakończyło się czymś więcej, prawda? Spojrzałem na Biedronkę, która najwyraźniej rozważała moją propozycję. Przypuszczałem, że i tak odmówi, ale w moim sercu zaczęła tlić się iskierka nadziei. — Dobrze, możemy się spotkać jako przyjaciele — odpowiedziała. Iskierka nadziei przerodziła się w płomień szczęścia. Jej słowa jeszcze przez długi czas dźwięczały mi w uszach. „Dobrze, możemy się spotkać”. Och, daję słowo, gdybym się w porę nie powstrzymał, wrzasnąłbym z radości! Uznałem jednak, że wtedy Biedronka mogłaby zmienić zdanie, a tego zdecydowanie bym nie chciał. Uśmiechnąłem się więc jedynie i zapytałem: — To jutro o czwartej? Kiwnęła głową. — Jutro o czwartej. Pomachałem jej, po czym wspierając się na moim kiju, wskoczyłem na dach sąsiedniego budynku, potem na kolejny i jeszcze następny, by wreszcie znaleźć się w okolicy swojego domu. Wskoczyłem przez okno swojego pokoju, które umyślnie zostawiłem otwarte, i odmieniłem się. Rzuciłem się na łóżko, a potem wyciągnąłem telefon, by sprawdzić godzinę. Za kilka minut miało wybić wpół do dwunastej. Miałem wielką nadzieję, że ojciec nie zauważył mojej nieobecności (miałem wracać o dziesiątej wieczorem), bo inaczej mogłem się spodziewać wiecznego uziemienia. W każdym razie Adrien byłby uziemiony. Chociaż obawiam się, że ojciec mógłby znaleźć jakiś sposób, bym nie mógł się wydostać ze swojego pokoju nawet jako Czarny Kot. Postanowiłem jednak odrzucić na bok moje zmartwienia. Jeszcze wywołam wilka z lasu. Skupiłem się za to na dużo przyjemniejszym temacie rozmyślań, a mianowicie na moim jutrzejszym spotkaniu z Biedronką. Doszedłem do wniosku, iż nie ma sensu organizować pięknych widoczków i mnóstwa świeczek, bo Biedronka sobie jeszcze pomyśli, że traktuję to jako randkę. Jednocześnie też nie chciałem być nieprzygotowany, lecz nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, co zorganizować na to „przyjacielskie spotkanie”. A gdyby tak potraktować to jak spotkanie z innym przyjacielem? Ale jedynym moim przyjacielem z prawdziwego zdarzenia był Nino. Gdy się spotykaliśmy, to tematy rozmów zawsze wypływały same i nigdy nie organizowaliśmy niczego specjalnego. Ale Biedronka to zupełnie inna sprawa. Nawet nie mam pojęcia, o czym ona może lubić rozmawiać! A poza tym nawet nie wiem, ile będzie chciała mi powiedzieć, nie narażając się na ujawnienie swojej tożsamości. — Och, dlaczego to musi być takie skomplikowane? — westchnąłem ze złością, nie umiejąc wymyślić nic sensownego. Plagg, który pożerał chyba piąty krążek camemberta, odezwał się: — Daj jej serka, to na pewno zadziała! Chyba się zakrztusił camembertem, ale już po kilku sekundach nic mu nie było. — Gdyby zdobycie serca kobiety było takie proste jak zjedzenie camembertu... Poczułem piasek pod powiekami. Chyba jednak lepiej pójdę spać i zastanowię się nad tym jutro... Ledwo o tym pomyślałem, straciłem świadomość. Następnego dnia nie było lepiej. Ciągle śniło mi się spotkanie z Biedronką, za każdym razem kończące się tym, że Biedronka odchodziła, wściekła na mnie z coraz to nowszych powodów. Za jednym razem wrzasnęła: „Przecież mówiłeś, że spotykamy się jako przyjaciele! Już ci mówiłam, że nic z tego nie będzie!”. Za innym razem opędzała się od chmary pszczół, piszcząc: „Mogłeś kupić miód w sklepie, a nie zabierać ze sobą ul!”. Innych scenariuszy, które pojawiły się w moim umyśle, nie chciałem nawet sobie przypominać, bo jeden był gorszy od drugiego. W związku z tym niezbyt się wyspałem. Dobrze, że były wakacje, przynajmniej nie musiałem powstrzymywać się od zaśnięcia, siedząc na jakiejś bardzo nudnej lekcji. Zjadłem śniadanie, jak zwykle w samotności. Ojciec codziennie obiecywał mi, że będzie jadł posiłki razem ze mną, ale odkąd mama zniknęła, nigdy się tego nie doczekałem. Każdego dnia zbywał mnie wymówkami, że załatwia jakieś ważne sprawy albo innymi podobnego rodzaju. Od dwóch miesięcy już nawet nie pytałem, wiedząc, jaka będzie odpowiedź. Nathalie też nie było, choć czasami przynajmniej ona była zdolna poświęcić kilka minut, by usiąść obok mnie i zjeść te dwa tosty. Chociaż dotrzymywanie mi towarzystwa, a raczej pilnowanie mnie, należało do jej obowiązków, byłem jej za to wdzięczny. A teraz nie było nikogo. Spojrzałem na wielki portret wiszący na ścianie. Była na nim nasza rodzina: ja, ojciec i mama. Namalowano go na kilka miesięcy przed zniknięciem mamy. Och, gdyby tu była, pomyślałem. Wtedy wszystko byłoby inaczej. Postanowiłem się przejść po mieście. Może wreszcie coś wymyślę. Nie zastanawiałem się zbytnio nad tym, dokąd idę, więc nieco się zdziwiłem, zauważywszy, że jestem na moście. Jednak nie robiło mi większej różnicy, czy pode mną jest woda, czy twardy grunt. Mimo to postanowiłem tam chwilę zostać i oparłem się na balustradzie. Obserwowałem wodę płynącą leniwie pode mną i zajęło mi trochę czasu zorientowanie się, na jakim moście właściwie jestem. Bez swoich charakterystycznych kłódek Pont des Arts już nie był taki sam. Ale brak kłódek nie zmieniał faktu, że wszędzie kłębiły się tłumy zakochanych. Westchnąłem, myślami uciekając do wszystkiego, co przeżyłem z Biedronką. Chciałbym tu kiedyś z nią przyjść. Po kilkunastu minutach zdecydowałem się iść dalej. Mijałem parki, rzeźby, łuki triumfalne, nie zwracając na nie szczególnej uwagi. I nadal nie wiedziałem, co począć w sprawie spotkania z Biedronką. Mimo że bardzo tego pragnąłem, zaczynałem powoli żałować, że się zgodziła. Oczywiście nigdy nie wypowiedziałbym tego na głos, jednak już naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, jak to się potoczy. Jakby na domiar złego, w mojej głowie narodził się głosik (który niepokojąco przypominał głos Plagga), który zaczął mi wyliczać wszystkie katastrofy, które się mogą wydarzyć. — Palniesz coś głupiego i Biedronka pomyśli, że uważasz to za randkę — mówił głosik. Nie palnę, przysiągłem sobie. Będę myślał nad wszystkim, co mówię. — Na pewno? A jeśli powiesz jakiś dowcip, który zamiast ją rozśmieszyć, zdenerwuje? — przekonywał mnie głosik. Nie no, co ty, odpowiedziałem mu. Nie będę jej mówić dowcipów o dziewczynach ani nie pomyślę o czarnym humorze. — No dobra, a gdzie wy właściwie macie się spotkać? — spytał chytrze głosik. — Przecież powiedziałeś tylko, że jutro o czwartej. O kurczę. To już jest problem. Ten uporczywy głosik miał rację. Rzeczywiście nie powiedziałem, jakie to ma być miejsce. Na szczęście rozwiązanie przyszło mi do głowy całkiem szybko. — Po prostu zostawię jej wiadomość. — Co tam mamroczesz? — odezwał się Plagg. Wtedy zorientowałem się, że powiedziałem to na głos. Na szczęście obok mnie nie było nikogo, więc ludzie nie pomyślą, że jestem gadającym ze sobą wariatem; jestem narażony jedynie na drwiny Plagga, ale do tego zdążyłem już się przyzwyczaić. — Nic, nic, śpij dalej — odpowiedziałem mu. — No weź, teraz już nie będę mógł zasnąć! — jęknęło kwami. — Daj mi serka! — Dobra, tylko potem nie jęcz, jak będziesz gruby — powiedziałem, dając mu największy z kawałków camemberta, które miałem przy sobie. Przynajmniej na chwilę się uciszy. — Wiesz, że kwami nie mogą być grube, tak? I z ciszy nici. Tymczasem zauważyłem, że tuż przede mną jest kwiaciarnia. To jest to! Wszedłem do środka, wpychając Plagga pod koszulę. Usłyszałem dźwięk dzwoneczka informujący o wejściu klienta. Rozejrzałem się po wnętrzu. Kwiaciarnia była małym budynkiem, w którym było tyle kwiatów, że w środku ledwo dało się poruszać. Intensywny zapach wszystkich tych roślin był lepszy niż wszystkie odświeżacze powietrza razem. Podszedłem do lady, przy której nie było nikogo. Usłyszałem jednak dźwięki sugerujące ludzką obecność gdzieś tutaj. Nie musiałem długo czekać. Zza drzwi znajdujących się za ladą wyłoniła się tęga kobieta o kręconych blond włosach związanych w niestaranny kucyk. Fartuch, który miała na sobie, był kiedyś zapewne biały, ale teraz był szarawy i gdzieniegdzie ubrudzony ziemią. — Dzień dobry, kochaneczku — przywitała się, ściągając rękawice. — Czego byś sobie życzył? — zapytała i pokazała ręką na kwiaty wiszące za nią. — Mam kwiaty na każdą okazję, takie, które możesz dać mamie lub dziewczynie. Jeśli chcesz rodzimy towar, ale też jeśli wolałbyś coś bardziej egzotycznego, trafiłeś idealnie! Po radosnych iskierkach w jej oczach wywnioskowałem, że ta kobieta musiała kochać swój fach. Albo zachwalanie swoich towarów. Ewentualnie jedno i drugie. — Mmm... — mruknąłem, gdy sprzedawczyni skończyła swoją przemowę. — Szukam jakiegoś kwiatka dla... przyjaciółki. — Ostatnie słowo wymówiłem nieco ciszej. Kobieta chyba to zauważyła, bo uniosła nieco brwi. — To co powiedziałbyś na fioletową różę? — Wskazała na wazon stojący po mojej prawej stronie, na szafce. Było tam mnóstwo róż we wszystkich kolorach, w tym kilka fioletowych. — A to ma jakieś znaczenie? — Och, kochaneczku, oczywiście, że ma! Przecież widzę, że ta przyjaciółka to dla ciebie coś więcej! A fioletowa róża będzie idealna! — No dobrze, niech będzie — zgodziłem się. — Poproszę tę fioletową różę. Zapłaciłem, a kobieta wręczyła mi kwiat. Miałem nadzieję, że róża spodoba się Biedronce. Wyszedłem z kwiaciarni, zastanawiając się, czy powinienem kupić coś jeszcze. I znowu moje nogi mnie nie zawiodły — znalazłem się prosto pod piekarnio-cukiernią Tom & Sabine. Uznałem, iż to musi być znak, bym kupił croissanty. Wszedłem do środka i poczekałem, aż starsza pani odejdzie od lady z torbą pełną bagietek. Ciekawe, na co jej tyle. — Dzień dobry — przywitałem ojca Marinette, który stał za ladą. — Poleca pan jakieś ciastka? Z początku chciałem kupić croissanty, jednak na widok tych wszystkich łakoci się rozmyśliłem. Uznałem, że skoro mogę kupić tyle różnych słodyczy, croissanty będą nudne i nieoryginalne. Oczywiście to nie oznaczało, że croissantom pana Dupaina czegokolwiek brakowało, nie! To byłaby obraza. — Mam tu mnóstwo ciastek, naprawdę nie wiem, jakie ci polecić... Jeśli mają być czekoladowe, mogę ci dać takie, które Marinette uwielbia. — Mężczyzna puścił mi oczko. Czy on mi coś sugerował? Szybko odrzuciłem od siebie tę myśl. Otworzyłem usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, jednak w tej chwili pan Dupain spojrzał ponad moją głową i uśmiechnął się. — Och, Marinette, akurat o tobie rozmawialiśmy! — powiedział. Odwróciłem się i rzeczywiście — drzwi właśnie zamykały się za Marinette. Uśmiechnęła się do taty, niemal w tej samej chwili dostrzegając moją obecność. — O, hej, Adrien — powiedziała szybko i odwróciła wzrok. — A więc... rozmawialiście o mnie? — Właśnie polecałem Adrienowi te ciasteczka czekoladowe, które tak lubisz — odpowiedział pan Dupain. — Nie sądzisz, że Adrien też je polubi? — Co? Ach, tak — odparła Marinette, wyrywając się z rozmyślań. — Na pewno. Zauważyłem, że jej wzrok skierował się na różę, którą trzymałem w dłoni. Uznałem, że chowanie jej za plecami nie ma teraz najmniejszego sensu. Jednak sytuacja stała się lekko niezręczna, więc szybko kupiłem ciasteczka zachwalane przez ojca Marinette i opuściłem piekarnio-cukiernię; kątem oka dojrzałem Marinette znikającą w drzwiach wiodących do klatki schodowej. Poczułem nieprzyjemne ssanie w żołądku. Pełen najgorszych przeczuć wyciągnąłem telefon, by sprawdzić godzinę. Dwie minuty po dwunastej. Ojć, muszę wracać na obiad. I to szybko. Co prawda ojciec nie jadał ze mną posiłków, ale pilnował godzin, o których mam być w domu i nie tolerował najmniejszych spóźnień. No cóż, takowe zdarzały się dosyć często, zwłaszcza odkąd broniłem Paryża jako Czarny Kot. Tym razem przemieniłem się w Czarnego Kota, by bronić nie Paryża, lecz siebie przed karą. Na szczęście dostałem się do domu raczej szybko. Zostawiłem w pokoju różę (znalazłszy wcześniej jakąś szklankę i nalawszy do niej wody, włożyłem tam kwiat) i ciastka, odmieniłem się i pobiegłem do jadalni. Obiad już był na stole, razem z nakryciem dla jednej osoby. Natychmiast zrozumiałem, że dzisiejszy obiad także zjem samotnie. Usiadłem więc i zacząłem bez większego entuzjazmu kroić kurczaka w marynacie. Po obiedzie czas dłużył mi się niemiłosiernie. Nie miałem ochoty bawić się na ścianie wspinaczkowej, zresztą i tak po raz ostatni chodziłem po niej, gdy usiłowałem złapać Plagga podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania. We wszystkie gry na automatach grałem tyle razy, że mi się znudziło. W piłkarzyki nie miałem z kim grać (raz próbowałem z Plaggiem i skończyło się to tragicznie). Za czytanie też się jakoś nie umiałem zabrać. Po przejrzeniu po raz setny Biedrobloga stwierdziłem, że naprawdę nie ma tam nowych wpisów, których lekturą mógłbym się zająć do czwartej. A po obejrzeniu kilku odcinków anime, którego oglądanie porzuciłem dawno temu, zrozumiałem, dlaczego je porzuciłem. A może by tak znowu wyjść? Tylko tym razem zobaczyć Paryż z nieco innej perspektywy... — Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! — zawołałem. Przemieniwszy się, wyskoczyłem przez okno i za pomocą kija wskoczyłem na najbliższy dach. To było to! Bycie Adrienem obserwującym świat tak samo jak inni ludzie nie było złe, ale znacznie lepiej było znajdować się w stroju Czarnego Kota i bezkarnie skakać po dachach paryskich budynków. Zachwycając się jednocześnie widokiem stolicy Francji z góry, zastanawiałem się, gdzie najlepiej spotkać się z Biedronką. Gdy doszedłem do wniosku, iż dach katedry Notre Dame jest idealny, zorientowałem się, że fioletowa róża i ciastka nadal są w moim pokoju. — Och, ty głupi kocie! — skarciłem się. Tak szybko, jak tylko się dało, pognałem do domu i zabrałem potrzebne mi rzeczy. Na szczęście obyło się bez żadnych komplikacji. Wróciłem na dach katedry i uznałem, że to idealna pora, żeby wysłać Biedronce wiadomość. — Hej, Biedronsiu — zacząłem — wczoraj w sumie nie pomyślałem o tym, gdzie mamy się spotkać... W każdym razie czekam na ciebie na Notre Dame. Odpowiada ci to? Uznałem, że tyle wystarczy. Zapisałem wiadomość. To teraz pozostało mi tylko czekać! Och, to zawsze jest najgorsze. Tik-tak, tik-tak. Czas leci, ale wydaje się, jakby wszystkie zegary się zatrzymały. Tik-tak. W pewnym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że zacząłem machać stopą w rytm tik-tak. Uświadomiwszy to sobie, nie wiedziałem, co zrobić. Ponowne machanie stopą wydawało się dziwne, ale z drugiej strony fakt, iż jest ona w bezruchu, nie dawał mi spokoju. W końcu zdecydowałem się wstać. I była to dobra decyzja, bo akurat zobaczyłem w oddali Biedronkę huśtającą się na swoim jo-jo. Jej sylwetka przybliżała się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu dziewczyna wylądowała kilka metrów przede mną. Wyglądała ślicznie, zresztą jak zawsze. Och, ona nie potrzebowała żadnych upiększaczy. — Hej, Czarny Kocie — przywitała się. — Wiem, jestem trochę za wcześnie, ale jak się przemieniłam, to zobaczyłam wiadomość od ciebie i stwierdziłam, że nie ma co zwlekać... Chyba ci to nie przeszkadza? — Nie, nie — zapewniłem ją. — I tak się tu trochę nudziłem, sam. A poza tym czy to robi różnicę? — No chyba nie... Usiadła, a ja poszedłem za jej przykładem. Och, to było piękne! Nie umiałem uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Z tego niedowierzania aż nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. — To... o czym chcesz porozmawiać? — zapytała Biedronka. — W sumie to nie mam pojęcia — przyznałem. — Miałem nadzieję, że ty coś wymyślisz. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. — Właśnie sobie uświadomiłam, że praktycznie nic o sobie nie wiemy — powiedziała, wpatrując się w niebo. — Sama mówisz, że to po to, by nie ujawnić naszych tożsamości. — No niby tak, ale nie sądzisz, że przyjaciele powinni coś o sobie wiedzieć? Szczerze mówiąc, trochę zdziwiło mnie, że to Biedronka, która tak uparcie powtarzała, że nie możemy narażać się na ujawnienie naszych tożsamości, chce, żebyśmy się czegoś o sobie dowiedzieli. Nie wiedziałem, co na to odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego wyciągnąłem ku niej różę. — Wiesz, chciałem ci coś dać, ale nie wiedziałem, co. Lubisz róże? Biedronka nie odpowiedziała. Wpatrywała się w kwiat z lekkim zdziwieniem, ale na jej twarzy malowało się coś jeszcze. Podejrzliwość? Wyciągnęła jednak rękę i wzięła różę. — Kto nie lubi róż? — spytała retorycznie. — Ja tam wolę irysy — powiedziałem. Biedronka zaśmiała się cicho, jednak widziałem, że nadal nad czymś się zastanawia. — Wiesz co? Dzisiaj widziałam taką samą różę — szepnęła po chwili. Przemknęło mi przez myśl, że to właśnie w mojej dłoni ją widziała, ale to było niedorzeczne. Przecież chodziłem po najbardziej pustych miejscach w Paryżu! No, może oprócz mostu, ale tam nie miałem jeszcze róży. Odrzuciłem od siebie tę myśl. Pewnie widziała ją u kogoś innego albo w kwiaciarni. Uznałem, że może lepiej odwrócić jej uwagę od róży, chociaż częściowo. — Wiesz, mam jeszcze ciasteczka — odezwałem się. — Nie wiem, jak smakują, bo nie próbowałem, ale podobno bardzo dobre. — Wskazałem na paczkę czekoladowych ciastek. Ku mojemu zdumieniu, gdy tylko Biedronka spojrzała na ciastka, jej oczy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej. Jej spojrzenie biegało od róży do paczki, czasami przeskakując na mnie. — Nie wierzę... — mruknęła. — Chociaż nie... mistrz zabronił... — O co chodzi, Biedronsiu? — zapytałem, nie wiedząc już, czy zrobiłem coś źle. — Wiem, że mistrz Fu zabronił, ale... — Zająknęła się. — Ale... — O co chodzi? — powtórzyłem nieco bardziej natarczywie. — Nie, nie mogę! — krzyknęła. — Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie... Mistrz mnie zabije. I Tikki też! Naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, o co chodzi Biedronce. Dlaczego wspomina o mistrzu Fu i o swoim kwami? Czy przyjmowanie ciasteczek od partnera było pogwałceniem jakiegoś superbohaterskiego kodeksu, którego nikt mi nie pokazał? Czy może się obraziła na tę fioletową różę, która, jak sprawdziłem w Internecie, oznaczała, że Biedronka od razu mnie zachwyciła i chcę ją oczarować? — Ja... chyba zaczynam się czegoś domyślać. Czego ona mogła się domyślać? Czułem, że powinienem znać odpowiedź, ale jakoś nie chciała ona do mnie przyjść. Zaryzykowałem więc kolejne pytanie. — Czego się domyślasz? Biedronka spojrzała mi prosto w oczy. Och, uwielbiałem jej fiołkowe tęczówki! Jednak w jej spojrzeniu było tyle powagi, że nieszczególnie o tym myślałem. — Ja... — zacięła się, lecz tylko na sekundę czy dwie. — Ja chyba wiem, kim jesteś. Okej, tego się nie spodziewałem. Mogłem oczekiwać wszystkiego, tylko nie tego. Ale w sumie to miało nawet sens. Teraz zrozumiałem, dlaczego twierdziła, iż mistrz Fu ją zabije. Jak mi kiedyś powiedziała, to on nakazał nam nie ujawniać swoich tożsamości. Tylko skąd ona wiedziała? Jak mogła się domyślić? A może nie wiedziała? Może jednak pomyliła mnie z kimś innym? — Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, jak do tego doszłam, nie zdradzając przy okazji swojej tożsamości. No ale, skoro już prawdopodobnie wiem, kim jesteś, nie mam co owijać w bawełnę. — Wiesz, jak nie chcesz, to nie musisz mi nic mówić — powiedziałem. — W sumie sama nie jesteś do końca pewna mojej tożsamości, a jak mi nic nie powiesz, to zapomnimy o tej rozmowie i mistrz Fu nie będzie mógł nam niczego wytknąć. — No niby tak... Ale już od pewnego czasu chciałam ci powiedzieć, kim jestem. Wiem, że jeśli Władca Ciem złapałby któreś z nas, mógłby z nas wyciągnąć tożsamość drugiego, ale w walce ze złem ważniejsze jest zaufanie do towarzysza, prawda? Gdy poznamy swoje tożsamości, będziemy mogli sobie bardziej zaufać, a jak będziemy sobie ufać, to będziemy lepiej walczyć. — No to skoro tego chcesz, to mów. Opowiedz mi, jak się domyśliłaś mojej tożsamości. — A więc, to zaczęło się, gdy walczyliśmy z Panem Gołębiem. Pamiętasz? — Pokiwałem głową, a ona mówiła dalej. — Powiedziałeś mi wtedy, że masz alergię na pióra. Odrobinę później okazało się, że pewna osoba też ma alergię na pióra. Wtedy uznałam to za przypadek. Potem walczyliśmy z Postraszycielką. Postraszycielka uniemożliwiła wydostanie się ze szkoły, zanim się pojawiłeś. A była tam wtedy tylko jedna klasa. Wśród nich znajdowała się ta sama osoba, która miała uczulenie na pióra. Biedronka chyba jednak się nie pomyliła. Już wiedziałem, że na pewno wie, kim jestem. Ale nie przerywałem jej. — Później było jeszcze kilka wypadków, ale podczas walki z Lisicą zauważyłam pewną rzecz. Nigdy nie widziałam ciebie i pewnej osoby jednocześnie. A gdy Lisica stworzyła jej iluzję, byłeś zaskakująco pewny, że nie jest prawdziwa. Wtedy jeszcze chciałam się oszukiwać. Ale gdy zobaczyłam cię z tymi ciasteczkami i różą, byłam już pewna. Pewna, że pod maską Czarnego Kota skrywa się Adrien Agreste. Nie było sensu oszukiwać. Udawać, że jest inaczej, że tak naprawdę jestem kimś innym. Kiwnąłem głową. — Gratuluję inteligencji. — Uśmiechnąłem się. — Hm, wspomniałaś, że nie możesz mi tego wszystkiego powiedzieć bez ujawnienia swojej tożsamości. Mam rację, dziewczyno, która też zjawiła się, gdy Postraszycielka uniemożliwiła wyjście ze szkoły, i która widziała mnie z różą i ciasteczkami? Marinette? — Teraz mistrz zabije nas oboje — stwierdziła Biedronka. Roześmiałem się, a czułem się tak lekko jak nigdy dotąd. Tak długo czekałem na to, aż dowiemy się, kim jesteśmy! Co prawda wyobrażałem to sobie bardziej tak, że Biedronka wyznaje, że się we mnie zakochała i w imię miłości postanawia przestać się ukrywać i ujawnia swoją tożsamość. Potem ja też się ujawniam i żyjemy długo i szczęśliwie. Ale tak też było całkiem nieźle. — Jakoś mało mnie obchodzi, że prawie dwusetletni staruszek mógłby chcieć nas zabić. Biedronka dołączyła do mnie i oboje śmialiśmy się do rozpuku. W końcu, gdy się opanowaliśmy, powiedziała: — Wiesz, że Alya podejrzewała cię o bycie Czarnym Kotem? — Naprawdę? Jakim cudem znalazła podobieństwo? — spytałem nieco ironicznie. — Przecież jestem znacznie przystojniejszy jako Czarny Kot! — Chyba w twoich snach — odparła Biedronka również ironiczne. W każdym razie taką miałem nadzieję. Reszta naszego przyjacielskiego spotkania była naprawdę przyjemna. Opowiadaliśmy sobie o naszych kwami, o ciekawych przygodach, które spotkały nas z miraculami lub bez. Miałem wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy rozmawiamy tak szczerze. Jako Adrien i Marinette nigdy nie umieliśmy tak porozmawiać. Marinette zachowywała się dosyć dziwnie w stosunku do mnie, choć nadal nie wiem czemu. A poza tym nigdy nie mieliśmy tyle czasu tylko dla siebie. Jako Biedronka i Czarny Kot nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawialiśmy o swojej prywatności, bo nie mogliśmy. W sumie to nadal nie powinniśmy, ale żadne z nas się tym nie przejmowało. Dopiero gdy zrobiło się ciemno, zorientowaliśmy się, że siedzimy tam od paru godzin. — Chyba powinienem za niedługo być w domu — powiedziałem. — Inaczej ojciec mnie zabije. — Możemy się spotkać też jutro? — poprosiła Biedronka. Kiwnąłem głową na znak zgody. — To co, jutro o czwartej? — spytałem. — Jako przyjaciele? — Jutro o czwartej, jako przyjaciele — powtórzyła Biedronka, również kiwając głową. Odwróciłem się, by wskoczyć na sąsiedni dach. Przez ramię zawołałem jeszcze: — To do zobaczenia, Marinette! Po chwili usłyszałem odpowiedź. — Do zobaczenia... Adrien. Byłem w drodze do domu, gdy w mojej głowie odezwał się ten sam głosik co wcześniej: — Ha! Było idealnie, tak jak przewidywałem! ---- Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach